Home At Last : Ryuuki's POV
by Foxiscully
Summary: Ryuuki's thoughts at the first season SaiMono final episode. Accompanying piece to Home At Last : Shuurei's POV.


**Home At Last : Ryuuki's POV**

How I wanted to go.

How I wanted to celebrate her homecoming. To be with all those that she loved and loved her in return. To be in the safe cocoon of family warmth. Where I was accepted as just Ryuuki.

However, the Emperor of Saiunkoku in me told me to keep my distance; even if the man in me screamed to just run all the way to the archives.

I had to give her space. To show she was worthy of her status as Co Governor of Sa Province. To not show any favouritism.

After I had finished the work that could actually have waited til tomorrow, I walked steadily to my usual destination.

The night was cool but pleasant.

Would it not be wonderful if there were a certain someone whom I could share the night with.

Truthfully, I could have commanded any maiden in the country to be with me on such a night. Any men too, for that matter. I grimaced inwardly.

Oh dear, I was becoming desperate.

But I did not want any other maiden, and definitely any other men either.

I just wanted Shuurei.

My Shuurei.

Who in their right mind would not want to be with her? She was beautiful, a wonderful cook, a brilliant erhu player and had the intelligence that could easily outwit half the men in the country. The nagging part of her we could probably do without, but then again, it was one of the traits that made her so endearing and real.

She motivated me, got me to start thinking and moving, she made me feel and made me want to be best a man one can ever hope to be.

Not just as an emperor, but also as a partner, husband, father, friend.

As I reached my destination I could feel that I was not alone.

Was I dreaming? Was that you trying desperately to reach the Sakura branches with your small frame.

I could only gape at the scene before me with an open mouth.

Then, you turned with a slight sad look on your face.

Who were you expecting to be here in the middle of the night? Did the person not turn up as you expected? Was that why you had that disappointed look on your face?

Was it me?

Then, you saw me. And I believed you were as surprised to see me as I was.

"Aaa…why are you here…"

"Nani…why are you here too…?"

"I come here every night," I replied. "Since you came back from Sa…..I"…

I hardly saw, much less be with you.

"I ….there was so much I had to do…," you stuttered and continued your explanation which I really could not concentrate on as my eyes hungrily devoured you every expression, your every move, your very existence.

Then came your simple but utterly shocking utterance.

"Tadaima…..Ryuuki."

I clutched my forehead, not exactly sure what to do next.

You remembered. You remembered my request to you.

Then you ran forward to me, alarmed at my reaction to your sweet words. And I made the distance shorter by moving towards you too.

I cried your name, again and again, hoping perhaps the chanting of your name could make you stay by my side for eternity.

"Aisheteru," what more could I say but the only thing that had been on my mind, in my heart and on my lips, ever since I met you.

And with that, naturally my lips descended towards yours for the much anticipated reunion of both body and souls.

"Aaarghhh…mppphhh," your hand stop my downward trend purposefully.

Why, why why……I whined. Oh dear, I forgot that Emperors do not whine.

My sorry attempt to have my way with you was obviously not successful. Instead you managed to reduce me time and again to a sniveling idiot.

"Sit there formally for me, and listen," you ordered.

Have I not fought bandits, traitors, assassins, demons - to rightfully be called the Emperor of Saiunkoku. The name itself can make any grown men cower in awe and fright.

Not you, my sweet flower, obviously.

But with your tirade and announcement of the things both of us have to accomplish for the people, I finally understood. At this point, I had to admit that you were the more matured one between us, even though I was the older one.

So, I smiled and declared "I won't be impatient."

I would wait even if it takes forever.

No matter how long the road, or how far.

There will be a time my dream will come true at least here, where I first met you.

"I won't change," you vowed. Change? Your dreams? Your vows to the Emperor and the people of Saiukoku? Your love…..for me?

Then I noticed the bento. Suddenly my traitorous stomach growled. Ooooh, let there be your gorgeous manjuu buns.

Even better, you also brought along some kanrow tea that you bashfully told me you had brought for me.

Oh, lady, you were definitely in love with me. You were just not aware of it yet. Or not willing to admit to it, I smiled inwardly.

So, we spent the night on the bench of the royal pergola. I managed to pull you down beside me as we squeezed together on one bench. I was not willing to even part from you so much as far as the next bench.

We talked about nothing and everything.

You shared with me all the things you went through on your way as well as in the Sa Province. I was at first quite jealous of one particular Sakujun fellow, before I could actually see that you saw him as just someone who showed you again that not everyone is good in this world.

"And what about you, have the daily court sessions been difficult?" you asked.

I excitedly told you about the things I was working on and the new policies I hoped to implement.

After giving feedback and your thoughts on certain areas, you suddenly asked me something quite unexpected.

"And how have you been sleeping at night? Any more nightmares? Anyone keeping you company?" you asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as you could.

You naughty devil! If that was not a loaded question? While expressing your concern, you were actually asking if I was spending my nights with any others.

Woo hoo….in love with me, you definitely were, I thought triumphantly.

I could tease you a little and hint that there were others keeping me company at nights, but I felt that our reunion was a fragile thing as it was.

So, I rightfully confessed that the only thing that pacified me at nights was your sakura handkerchief.

That seem to really perk you up as you reached for what could have been your fourth manjuu and hid your smile behind the bun.

Slightly before dawn, I walked you through the quiet town streets to your estate. Thank you for at last allowing me to plant a kiss on your cheek goodnight.

After bidding you 'oyasumi', I walked back to the royal palace, my two personal guards discreetly behind me.

I was floating, really, and knew I would not sleep a wink tonight.

Besides, it was only a few hours before I should head for my day's work. But all that did not matter.

You were back. My Shuurei was back.

And now, I was truly home.


End file.
